The Unfinished Name
by Snow Maiden25
Summary: How D got his name....


Hello folks! Well this one shot story is in another of my stories, a chapter in fact, but I realized that it is a good one shot story too... so here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

Arianna was riding her favorite mare through the woods as the sun begin to set, she realized all of this a bit too soon. As she looked up a vampire flew right at her, fangs beared, she let out a scream and fell to the ground, off her horse only to have the vampire stop and look at her, he hissed and then sniffed her hair, then pushed his fingers through it.

"What is your name, human?" His voice was smooth and quite, his face was shrouded in the darkness.

"A-Arianna…Arianna Harrington" she shook in his arms, about to faint.

"Arianna… a beautiful name… hmm… maybe I won't eat you…" he mused.

He threw her over his shoulder and flew away, she fainted in fear, waking up to be locked in a room with him, the candle light shown on him. He had a beautiful and youthful face, and long dark hair that went past his shoulders, and his eyes where a dark brown. His eyes danced in the candle light, as he walked closer to her, making her whimper softly.

"Don't be afraid human…. I only want one thing from your body…"

That night Dracula seduced her, her body and his joined and parted, Arianna's body swelled with his huge member and his seed until she slept.

The next night she woke up and looked around for him, he was in the library reading a book. He stood as he heard her walk in and disappeared into the shadows. On the table Arianna saw fruits, grapes, oranges and apples. Walking over she saw down and ate some food, she then heard a soft laugh and he walked toward her.

"You look so beautiful in the light of the fire…" he picked her up into his arms and nuzzled her neck, controlling himself from biting her. He stroked her whole body and then made love to her on the floor of the library.

This went on for a whole month until something happened… Arianna the realized she was pregnant. She told him happily, but she didn't get the response she had hoped for… he looked out the window and spoke.

"I want you gone by tomorrow morning."

"What?" she whimpered.

"You heard me. Get out. You damn bitch…"

"But… I…." She let a tear fall as he said this. "Why?"

"Don't you get it… You are pregnant! I want nothing to do with you… Now… OUT!"

"I don't under---"

Arianna was cut short as she was slapped arcoss the face and fell to the floor. That was all it took, she turned and ran from the castle in fear, never returning to it. Dracula watched as she ran from his home and him, he felt a bit of sadness… he was the father of the baby and it was his fault he was pregnant…

He tried to push the thoughts from his head, but finally about 9 months later he couldn't stay away from her much longer, he had to find her. He had been a fool to kick her out, a pregnant young woman…

9 months had passed and Arianna was unhealthy for a woman about to give birth, she hadn't had much food so she had lost a lot of weight, but the baby was healthy as could be… She had found a run down cottage and fixed it up the best she could. She didn't want to go back to the village, knowing they would kill her for mating with a vampire.

One day she begin to have contractions, she laid down on the make-shift cot she had made and gasped in pain. Hours and hours past, her crying out in pain as night begin to set in…

Dracula smelt blood, and he heard a quicken heart beat, and whimpers of pain, he flew toward them…

He found her… she was laying there, a baby boy in her arms, it was fussing a bit… but she… she was pale and weak.

Dracula picked her up and tried to get her to respond to him, she opened her eyes weakly and looked at him.

"Arianna… you are alive…."

She didn't respond, she just looked at her baby… not even paying attention to him…. He knew he deserved it.

"The baby…. What is his name?" He became frantic… her heart beat was becoming more and more faint, her face more pale…

"His name….is……is…D----"

Arianna never finished her sentence or her baby's name. Her heart beat once more then stopped and she went limp in his arms.

"No…"

For the first time in over 400 years Dracula cried at the loss of his human lover… tears of blood stained the floor… he buried his Arianna under a beautiful willow tree, holding their child, she had never finished naming…

D.

Dracula raised D the best he could, but was love-sick, and only remained in the world for 100 more years before he went to join his beautiful Arianna in the land of the dead.

D opened his eyes and looked around, another dream about his mother and father… and how they had met and parted…. And his unfinished name.

D.


End file.
